2 Reason to Live
by reapersama101
Summary: SEASON 2. OCxOC. It's the year 2830 and things have changed, majorly. There are new creatures similar to vampires and humans alike/Breakers. Reason Faller has discovered the Mason/Hales to be what they truly are. Now Reason and Chris must overcome all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_**I do not own the time or the idea of the future and I do not own TWILIGHT. However I do love TWILIGHT and I hope you enjoy this story. This story takes place in the year 2830. I hope you enjoy everything that I write. I LoVE U's. **_

**PART 1:**

I never thought that at some point I might be actually sitting here, doing this. I mean; sitting in my autopilot car and glaring down at the diary of someone that wasn't me. I had found it one day long ago and for that instance I'd put it off to pure fantasia, delusions of the girl. However the pictures that had gone along with the diary was enough to prove that this person was not delusional. Not if what I saw today really did match what I saw in this picture. I plucked up the small electronic white scroll and unclipped it, revealing the holographic imprint that the photo had created once I'd copied it so it wouldn't fade away as paper and ink often do. I frowned down at the full HD hologram of the girl; she was beautiful though in her diary she was ordinary.

In this girl's diary she claimed herself imperfect, ordinary and it was obvious that she had been wrong. I felt wrong, of course, for invading someone else's personal space. But the fact that it'd been scribbled down on this piece of tree-skin I had thought her dead, or at least not existing. Her name was Elise Johnson and according to this diary she had fallen in love with something of urban myths, mere fantasia. A vampire…or so they called them in the olden days. We now call them Impersonates; imps for short. This girl had fallen in love with an imp in the year 2010, over 800 years ago; 820 to be exact. Then there was the reasonable question as to what she had been. She had been another urban legend, something others would call zany to be said; a true Breaker. A "Breaker" is a creature that appears human, acts human and could possibly even delude themselves into believing they were human however they were not human. I don't understand the specifics however I knew that a Breaker was near human in the fact of cycles (for instance, a Breaker can get pregnant) while not aging a second from the time that they were bitten. Whereas Breakers can get pregnant, crave food and sleep, Imps cannot get pregnant, crave blood and never sleep.

I learned a long time ago that the legend of "vampires" had been corrected into the correct definition; sparkly immortal people. No, they did not spontaneously combust in the sun; no, they did not sleep in coffins; and no, they did not have sharp pointy fangs. In fact it was near impossible to tell a vampire (or imp) from a human other than the sheer perfection of them. That and the sparkly business, that is.

This girl had mentioned of the Imp's family; also imps; to reveal that there had been a similar situation, so much more drastic than her own. A female human had fallen in love with a male Imp…um, vampire. Bella and Edward. The human was changed however not before giving birth to a life-changing creature; a child. This girl had said that she had not met her soul mate (Jackson Cullen) until years after the child had been born and had matured to an age level appropriate for socializing. AKA, the child had grown up to her full age. Jack was the youngest of the family by far and had only recently been changed. However in the diary I was assured that he had not ever tasted human blood though it had been tempting. Elise constantly finds herself proud in the diary.

I turned my eyes back to the photo and smiled slightly at it. The girl had had long blond hair, down to her waist that clung to her body and face in majestic waves. She had a heart-shaped face, a near-permanent blush painted onto her high cheekbones. Elise had had smoky blue eyes, rimmed with a navy color. She had been wearing a grey and black Rock Band t-shirt (that thing was ancient by now!) and a pair of normal-looking jeans (though I'm positive they were made of cotton and not the stretch-electric hypothermic cells that we now wear these days/it was healthier this way) along with a pair of red and black Converse. Her rosy full lips were parted slightly in shock at the picture and her eyes were wide to admit her surprise. There was a man…um, Imp (I'm assuming) behind her, holding her arms down in order to keep her from running away. The Imp was stunningly gorgeous and eerily familiar in the sense that I had seen him today. The Imp had blond hair covering his face elegantly and allowed to just barely tempt his chin with frays of the golden tinge that matched his beautiful beaming honey-colored eyes.

The Imp was wearing a black V-neck with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of jeans as well. You could see the raven leather loafers upon his feet that intrigued me. I couldn't dare rip my eyes away from his porcelain muscles and seemingly perfect soul-haven. I smiled slightly. The diary indicated a good personality and so she deserved someone like that. I was happy for her. My smile quickly faded as I rolled the scroll yet again and clasped the thin plastic latch to lock in the photo. I turned over the capsule and pressed my thumb to the scanner to electronically lock the capsule of frames. Even if someone broke the latch the holographic images would be too scrambled for them to appear.

You would need my thumbprint to access the images on the capsule. I had several of the photos that had belonged to Elise along with my own personal album of old parties and raves I'd gone to in my past couple of years. It seemed that every time I went to a rave I needed to take hundreds of pictures and seeing as I'd been to several raves in the past three years (since I was 12) the infinite album was impossibly cluttered. I also had pictures of the occasional fling with a guy. I'd had almost exactly sixteen flings in the past two years with guys my age. I wasn't entirely a slut; I merely couldn't find the right one.

Though it's an old tale, I still believe in soul mates and fate. I plucked up the Hipster from my side and unclipped the retro coin-purse latch. I had around six scrolls in there and I was only getting more. I think every scroll had a genre. I sighed silently to myself and glanced down at my manicured nails. They were sharpened to a talon-like tip and was stained a chic sleek black. The chic sleek anti-color was clashing splendidly with my hair. I had dirty blond hair that went down to my chin and partially covering the right side of my face. I was wearing my black stretch one-shoulder top with the chain-link strap on the opposite end. I had on my pair of stretch faded jeans and a black spider-knit short-sleeve cardigan. I was only wearing a pair of classic peep-toe pumps with the pencil-thin four inch heel.

"_Destination: Education Institute of Halo, Washington: status: achieved._" The computer announced proudly in that dumbass female voice that my brother, James, insisted we have. You know, I do not roll that way! I sighed to myself as I reached over and pressed the button on the door. The door flipped upward quickly and I took one step out of the car. I heard the slightest of all murmurs as I flicked the latch to demand the close of the door. It was closed in an instant. I pressed my thumb to the pad beside the windshield and watched as the green light faded to orange then the fiery crimson to indicate it was locked. "Thank you, Sophia," I breathed to the car before turning, my black leather Hipster bouncing against my hip. In case you're a bit slow here's your info; a Hipster is a small cylindrical bag that carries any personal items that you so choose.

I rounded the maze of autopilot cars and gave a small wave to Elaina, my best friend. _Would it be…yes, it would betray the privacy of Elise if I gave out this information to Ellie. _I appointed myself. However this was slightly exciting. Ellie and I often kept secrets from each other as to not smother each other. I suppose this could be considered as my secret. I kept my smile bright. It was absolutely fine to keep things away from her if they didn't involve her. I reached Ellie and sighed. While my eyes were a piercing wolfy sky blue, Ellie had these piercing mint green eyes that you could just lose yourself in. Her hair was shoulder-length chocolate ringlets. We were both the same in size I suppose. We were both petite, the classical ballerina type. Ellie had this kind of caramel colored skin that gave her the exotic touch whereas I was pale as ice.

Ellie was wearing a black tube top with a pair of grey destructed stretch jeans and a black short-sleeved blazer over the top. On her petite feet was a pair of black leather four inch boots, the same heel as me. I grinned at Ellie. I enjoyed having her as a friend. She was always ever so beautiful. "Hey, ma love," I joked to Ellie and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Guess what we just got…" Ellie sang teasingly. I rolled my eyes at this and my smile faltered. Gossip rings were her flavor of her life. "Lay it on me, Ell," I said and lifted my fists as though I was about to get into a fistfight with her. Ellie rolled her eyes and sighed. "We have not just the two from yesterday of new students," Ellie said then held up four fingers on her right hand and five fingers on her left hand.

"Nine more students," Ellie whispered to me. I frowned at her. "That's kinda…unnerving." I muttered and reached back to gently scratch my neck, below the brim of my hair. Ellie rolled her eyes at my comment. "I don't believe you! That makes an odd number, Reese," Ellie muttered. I rolled my eyes at this. "And what? Make an ever-so-wonderful impression on the new kids? 'Oh, yeah; sorry but you're not the one'." I mocked to Ellie as I sighed and took a step up to the empty electro-dome. Ellie and I stepped through the gape in the dome and I let out a sigh. "Room 814A please," I requested to the computer. "_Room 814A: approaching._" The male voice announced. I snickered at this. They had it voice-selected; for the females it was male voices and for the males it was like Sophia; female. I took a final deep breath as the dome lifted onto the magnetic plates and cautiously elevated to the correct floor.

"Maybe it won't be like that! You could easily find yourself a soul mate in the single one. I think I heard his name was Christopher something. Well, he was adopted with the others so I'm assuming its either Mason or Hale." Ellie rambled and tapped her chin in thought. I rolled my eyes. This was typical 'Ellie style'. "Shut up," I giggled after a few moments of waiting. "_Room 814A: achieved. Please exit calmly and swiftly and have a nice day._" The voice said pleasantly. I rolled my eyes. "Catch ya later, Ells," I said and exited through the gape in the dome. I couldn't even see the room until I had exited the dome and then I was instantly gratified by the colorful room that belonged to Mrs. Archer.

The bell hadn't chimed so there was no point in sitting down. Instead I took a glance around. Each wall was the gory red color of blood and then there was a whiteboard up at the front of the room. Row upon row was filled with chrome desks and metallic stools to seat all 36 of the students. At the front of the room was a comfier, more pleasant-appearing black stained metallic desks and slim drawers beside the keyboard. There was a large holographic monitor above the keyboard to represent anything Mrs. Archer might want. I reached into my Hipster and went to take my seat in the class; 3rd row, second seat. I placed a drawing scroll on the desk and unlatched it, gently unclipping the stylus. I flipped the scroll open and stretched it to a nice spacious size. I then took my stylus and began to doodle on the page. For a few seconds I just drew two eyes. I had always had a knack for eyes; they took practice and I was an expert at eyes.

I soon found myself scribbling a nose, chiseled and sweet between the eyes. Then I was surprised to find myself doodling a small smirk beneath the nose. Before I had realized too much I was drawing locks of brown hair around the face. And finally I finished off with a strong, masculine chin and a bold, thick neck. I brought my stylus down to the box at the bottom. "Gold," I whispered to the scroll. The scroll let out a soft ding, the same volume as my voice, and soon I found myself reaching for the eyes. The eyes were soon swiftly shaded with a deep golden color, the fragile color of an angel's halo.

Though I wanted to color in the skin to make him seem more plausible I didn't feel right with a healthy color. I kept his skin at the perfect shade of snow white that the holograph imitated. I felt my breath catch slightly in my throat as I gazed upon the page. It was…an imp. I suppose it was only reasonable; imps were all that I was thinking about today. I sighed and pressed two fingers at the edge of the hologram and swiftly slid it across the hologram. _Do you want to SAVE this drawing? _The word "save" stuck out amongst the message-window and I sighed. "Yes," I answered, not caring who heard. _What do you want to save this as? _I furrowed my brow in thought at this question. It shouldn't be so hard; I name projects, files, drawings, photos, etc. all the time. I shouldn't have such a hard time. "Vampire," I whispered to the scroll and offered myself a small smirk.

Soon enough the hologram was swiped clean and I was greeted by a clean holograph. I smirked slightly to myself and leaned on my left elbow as my other hand gently struck across the screen. I was being creative today; this time I drew the imp with large bat wings, surrounding his distant form. "Alright class; please pull out your scrolls and access page 253," Mrs. Archer announced just a second before the electronic monotone bell signaled the beginning of class. Suddenly we all heard a ding at the monitor at the front of the room. Then the third automatic door to the left opened and three people stepped into the room.

"Ah, right; the new students," Mrs. Archer muttered absently as she eyed the boy to the left. There were two boys and one girl; one on either side of the girl. I found myself seeing the one that most stuck out from the group. He wasn't unattractive yet he was definitely different. The boy was large, the size of a football player (yes, we still have that ancient sport). He had tan, golden russet skin and his hair was an ink black, falling down just around his face and cut at his chin. The boy had eyes the deepest shade of almond I'd ever seen and yet it held a certain crisp to it, a familiarity. The boy wore a pair of jean cut-offs along with a worn-thin black T-shirt. On his feet was a simple pair of black tennis shoes. He was the obvious shape-shifter, mentioned in Elise's diary to be Renesmee's mate; the one who'd imprinted on her.

This meant that the girl in the center, who had the shape-shifter's arm wrapped around her waist, must've been Renesmee. Elise had called her Nessie. The girl was next on my list then. My self-esteem took a major blow at this. This girl was completely beautiful! The girl had skin, a snow white and the same shade as an imp and yet there was a rosy, almost-permanent blush upon her face, staining her face with innocence. Her eyes were the same shade as the shape-shifter's (Jacob) and she held onto the figure of a petite female, just a few inches taller than my own 5'2 form. Her hair was definitely the picture-copy of the boy beside her. She had elbow-length copper red hair, fallen down her sides in ringlets and just barely shading half her face. She wore a green camisole along with a pair of tight blue jeans along with a pair of retro black flat-soled boots that reached up to her knees.

Then finally my attention turned to the final piece of the puzzle; the final boy. This boy was Edward in the most obvious. He had copper red hair falling just slightly down his face, just barely smothering his forehead with feathery perfection. His face was chiseled; just a bit gruff and drawn back yet that was the allure of him. He wore a blue oxford shirt along with a white V-neck underneath and a pair of jeans along with a pair of brown leather loafers. His eyes were the exact shade of topaz that I'd colored my mystery Imp's eyes with and yet they held no familiarity other than my recognition. He was not anywhere near my mystery Imp.

"These are our three newest students; Jacob Hale and Edward and Vanessa Mason." Mrs. Archer announced, swallowing the slight drool away. I knew she was already plotting an afterschool "lesson" with Edward. I chuckled slightly to myself and shook my head in slight disapproval. I said 'slight'. I truthfully didn't care if she tried; she would never get anywhere. Then I quickly remembered what had also been mentioned in the diary; Edward was a mind-reader. And with that, all thoughts of his vampire-side was forgotten and I was merely focusing on my scroll, absently wondering what today's lesson would be and whether Mrs. Archer would tempt us with a pop-quiz.

I saved the drawing of the bat-winged Imp (Vampire2) and clipped the scroll back together. I slowly began to pull out my text scroll and unlatched it expertly. _I wonder whether I should get chicken or soup today. _I thought absently as I input the page number into the search box. It quickly came up under "American History". And with that, every part of my mind was placed into the text. Of course, I'm lying.

—

From first to third hour I did not have any classes with any of the other Cullens (aka, Masons, aka Hales). I quietly stepped into lunch, dreading the attack I'd come across today if I wasn't careful with my mind. I didn't want Edward bugging me all about how I knew because I didn't want to admit my invasion of Elise's privacy (plus it might get her into a bit of trouble). I gave a soft yawn as I picked up my tray and headed over to my table with Ellie. She was sitting patiently, admiring her nails. "Trying to look good in front of the new kids?" I guessed. She grinned at me. "You know me so well," She giggled and glanced in their direction. "You might come off as more snobbish than good," I commented as I clicked onto the chicken noodle soup code and then pressed my thumb against the scanner to pay. I yawned a bit again as my chicken noodle soup was set in front of me by the metallic arms in front of me. I smiled at the metallic arms. "Thank you," I said as I accepted the soup.

I quickly plucked up an apple juice before the arms dropped to the center of the table, quickly concealed beneath the metallic plate. "What? You haven't seen them? There's still one of them missing though. I'm getting kind of annoyed with that." Ellie growled a bit as she turned to silently glare at the table that the Hale/Mason/Cullens sat at. She was, of course, correct. Ellie had said that there were 9 other students from Elise and Jack, who ended up showing up earliest. When you counted Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Renesmee/Vanessa, Jacob, Jasper and Alice you were still missing one of them. This was the new one; the most recent veggie Imp; Christopher Hale.

_That's such a great name…it just has a ring to it. _I thought absently as I picked up my spoon and dipped the mass of soggy noodles into my mouth. It was fresh, warm and believably delicious. "I just want to make a good impression on them," Ellie stated absently as her eyes narrowed at the empty spot at the table. I rolled my eyes. "Glaring at them might make an impression though I doubt they're that kinky to believe it was a good one." I snickered as I took another bite of the vegetable-tinged soup. Ellie instantly flipped back to face me. "Oh, my Gosh; you don't think they think I hate them, do you? I mean, that would be totally misunderstood and I would come off as such a BITCH!" Ellie cried out the word 'bitch' but no one turned. Well, no one other than the new kids. Everyone other than them knew that Ellie was dramatic, theatrical and had ADHD altogether. I sighed slightly to her.

"You aren't coming off as a bitch, Ells. You are coming off as a dramatic, overpriced teenage girl with a wonderful personality." I assured my best friend. I lifted my spoon to my mouth yet again and even let out a small moan of pleasure. This soup was good. "I don't know what you're getting so hyped about, Ells." I said and shrugged. Actually I did; she got hyped up about everything. Hell, she got hyped up about a piece of toast. "I just want to make sure that I can be friends with them. We do need more people in our group." Ellie said and waved her arms slowly to gesture at our empty table. I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, I'm perfectly alright with space. I mean, this is comfortable." I said and smiled at her. Ellie sighed and shook her head. "I'm gonna head to class," I said when I sadly noticed that my soup was gone. I was definitely getting soup from now on.

I stood up and reached over, squeezing Ellie's shoulder. "Try not to have a panic attack until gym," I said and gave a sympathetic smile. Ellie nodded her head and sighed. "Of course, Reese," She muttered. I turned around without another word and headed to the domes to get to class.

—

**PART 2:**

I lay, sleepless and tired and staring up at the frosted blue ceiling. I frowned at this. What was I so distracted with, you ask? The Cullens/Hales/Masons was who. I was free to think about them and it was getting into my sleep patterns. Tomorrow was Friday and I'd prefer to not spend my Friday sleeping in class and recording my lessons. "Get to sleep, Reason," My mom said from the doorway. I turned my head to look at her and sighed. My mother could compete with Imps any day in the genre of beauty.

My mom had a head of golden blonde hair that reached down to the centers of her biceps. Her eyes were a brilliant smoky blue, the same color that Elise's eyes were. I grimaced slightly but mom didn't notice. My mom was in her pajamas just as I was. She wore a black cloth nightgown that reached down to only the midst of her thighs. The sleeves reached down over her dainty hands, covering her arms completely and there was a slight laced up V at the neck of the nightgown. I was wearing a different ensemble though the same in casualty. I had on a pair of cloth black boxer-briefs and a bright red camisole. Reason; that was my full first name. My mom constantly called me 'Reason' instead of 'Reese' because she thinks there's a point in my name.

I shook my head at my mother. Her tan golden skin shimmered beneath the indented eco-lights. "I can't," I muttered. I scooted to the side slightly, knowing that my mom was gonna climb into bed beside me, beneath these black sheets. Mom complied by stepping over to my bed and lifting the blanket just slightly to climb under. "What's on ya mind, bunny?" Mom questioned curiously. I frowned at her and sighed. "There are new kids in my class," I said and shrugged.

I turned onto my side and hugged my mother's waist. She merely chuckled and wrapped her arm around my shoulders, playing with some strands of hair on my head. This was because Brianna Faller was my mother; I loved her.

—

Edward was seated next to me today. I was struggling with the fact that a mind-reading Imp was sitting beside me. He never uncovered my thoughts though. Or at least he showed no reaction. "I'm Reese," I finally offered after a few moments of free time. It wasn't as though I was gonna hop up to go talk to people that I hate to avoid a perfectly good person/Imp. I held out my hand to him. Edward hesitated a second before accepting my hand. I should've expected the frostbite-worthy touch he had. "I'm Edward," He said. I nodded. "I know; it's kinda hard not to know who you are when you're in a town that barely ever gets new kids." I laughed awkwardly. I reached back a bit to awkwardly scratch the back of my neck.

Edward let out a small chuckle. "I suppose so," He replied. It was silent for the rest of the hour as I doodled and he merely read a book. When we finally exited we were on a mutual 'hi' term. I waited quietly until I got to my second hour. When I was finally in the classroom with my drawing scroll already out the teacher announced something. "Class, on Monday we will be having another new student." Mr. Beard announced. I frowned but didn't look up from my drawing. I was drawing the mystery Imp again. Why was I drawing that Imp so much? Why couldn't I come up with a name to match the face? _He doesn't exist, Reese. He's just a figment of your imagination. _My mind told me.

"He has been sick recently and I want you to treat him normally. Don't think I haven't seen the treatment you give the new children." Mr. Beard scolded us. I snorted at that but was ignored. It was only a normal reaction when something was understated. I frowned down at my page. This time he was in a large desert so that the sun was darted directly onto his skin. And he was just…accepting it! He had his arms spread wide open to the world, his shirt off. The picture was drawn from the side, indicating both his muscled back and his broad chest. He actually seemed peaceful even though he was exposing himself. And I'd read about the Volturi; I knew what happened to an exposed Imp. But it was a radiant sight to see and I enjoyed it.

Each part of his exposed skin was dashing off in separate directions, sparkling with thousands of gems embedded into him. _I love men who sparkle. _I joked to myself. I stopped myself mid-chuckle and restrained the insane laughter bubbling in my chest. I was truly and honestly crazy, wasn't I. I added a few shades before saving the drawing and turning to pay attention. I didn't pay attention.

**PART 3:**

I groaned slightly to myself as I woke to the bright open sunlight that peered through my open window. "Shades, close," I demanded. Almost instantly I heard a flutter of the shades and it was dark yet again. I wanted to get back to sleep. But then I heard the familiar tone of my PICD (Portable International Communication Device). I reached my arm out from beneath the cozy sheets and pressed the speaker button on the small device. "REESE! You have to get up, you have to get up!" Ellie's voice echoed amongst my room. I should've figured; she was the only one who called me. "Why is that, Ells?" I grumbled from beneath my sheets. "Because I'm bored!" Ellie cried out stubbornly as if that was a completely plausible reason and she would stick by it.

"That is insane. Go with Jason to the park or somewhere." I sighed from beneath my sheets. "I want to sleep, sweets of sweets," I cooed to the device and peered my head out from under the bed sheets. Ellie giggled. "I'll call you back later. Just don't sleep in too late!" Ellie cried out. "Thank you, sweetie; I won't," I said before hitting the bright red button on the device to disconnect the call. With that I easily fell into my deep slumber.

I was woken yet again by my mother's voice. "James! Reason! I'm home!" Mom called up to us. I frowned at this. I did not sleep in until six in the afternoon, did I? I frowned and turned to the clock. DAMN IT!

I grumbled to myself as I trudged out of bed, out the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom and James were. James was…a slacker. He had shaggy blonde hair with the smokiest blue eyes you'll ever see (mostly because he's almost always half asleep) and the same tan skin as my mommy. I stepped over to my mom and wrapped my arms around my mother's waist, hugging her close. "Were you asleep this whole time?" Mom asked. I nodded against her side as she wrapped an arm around the back of my neck. "And you, James?" Mom accused. "No; I just didn't feel like getting out of my pajamas." James answered with a slight snicker. I wrinkled my nose in distaste at my twin.

James was wearing a pair of black pajama bottoms with the tie-string drawn dangerously tight around his bony waist and a black t-shirt. "Stop being a little brat." James chuckled and flicked my nose. I stuck my tongue out at him, clutching onto my mother. Mom laughed at the exchange. "You two are one of a kind."

_**Christopher POV:**_

I noticed her about two days after we moved here, the final day before the others would go to school. It was a divisionary tactic that Jasper had suggested ages ago, just a few years after Elise had joined their family and I was soon to come. I had fit into it perfectly. First Elise and Jack, then the other couples then I would enter alone. So Monday I was appointed to go to school. I was hunting when I smelt it. I was almost instantly distracted by the scent of human, fresh, fresh blood. I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it; I followed the scent. It was the hunter in me; the predator locked away that made me curious as to what or who could smell so delicious. I was led by my nose, by my thirst to a large house, just barely locked away in the woods.

It was a beautiful house with black stained steel walls and soundproof windows. It'd be so perfect for me to do it in there; her screams would never be heard. _I would just walk in there to the scent and I'd find her. I don't know what she'd be doing. Of course I had to get her blood boiling, just a bit of adrenaline should do the thing. Then I'd catch her and I'd lean down ever so slowly…_

But that was before I actually saw her. My unnecessary breath caught in my throat at the mere sight of this angel. It was the simplest of all acts that she was doing; just reading a book. She was laid on her stomach, her legs kicking into the air. She was wearing a pair of black boxer-briefs along with a bright red camisole. Her skin was so pale you could practically see her pulse jump at whatever she was reading. This angel had dirty blonde hair strewn down her face and a perfect soft smile was lightly placed upon her plump rectangular lips.

Then my eyes caught onto the color of her eyes. I could've mistaken her for a vampire had it not been for those eyes; the exact opposite of my golden ones. Her eyes were both a piercing watery blue, the color of a clean ocean. I was instantly caught off-guard and no part of my mind was anywhere near killing her. No; now I was ashamed at even thinking such about such an angel. The girl sighed slightly as she flipped the book closed. "Delusional yet better than most," She chuckled. I snorted at such a comment. It only figured that she had a good sense of humor.

I watched as the angel climbed beneath her blankets and commanded the lights off. Though it was dark I could still see her image in the room. I was frozen in shock and torn between the two. Finally I decided to just do it.

I closed my eyes and rested my body onto the ground, though I'm positive I'd hurt the ground more if I fell. And then I merely sighed myself out. I was left to wander, bodiless until I was beside the angel. And with a single touch there was a bright, evergreen light that illuminated the dark around me. That was amazing; I'd never seen such a color of a person.

_There were millions of trees surrounding us, each of them perfectly the same. I frowned as I noticed that I had lost the angel. She was nowhere in sight and I had no name to call out. _

_ I then heard just the slightest of all rustles behind me. I whirled around, vampire speed affective even in the dream of another. The girl stood there. She was even more beautiful now than in life. The girl wore a long, flowing white dress, reaching the floor silkily with two thin straps reaching into a V at her neck. The angel's hair was brilliantly shone in the bright sunlight. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity but still offered a kind smile. "What…who are you?" She questioned cautiously and took a single step forward. I frowned as I noted that her feet were bare as she walked. "I'm…just someone," I answered with a defeated sigh. I couldn't introduce myself in a dream. The girl only smiled brighter. "I doubt it," She snorted. _

_ That noise, her laugh, her snort was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. "You're…uh, shining," She giggled and pointed at me. I frowned as I looked down. Sure enough my skin was shining beneath the sun's rays. I was still wearing the gray V-neck t-shirt and black jeans along with the pair of tennis shoes. I looked so undeserving beside her, even with my vampire radiance. Then the girl shrugged. "Would you like to dance?" She asked randomly and held out a dainty hand. Her nails were freshly sharpened to a tip and painted black. I only smiled down at the hand. _

_ "Absolutely," I breathed and accepted her pale bony hand in mine. I intertwined my fingers with hers and took a step forward, placing my other hand on her hip. The angel grinned at me as she placed her other hand on my shoulder. "I'm Reason," She announced with a slight sigh. I grinned at this. This was the perfect name for such an angel; she was the reason everyone remained living. "But you can call me Reese," She said and shrugged as we began to move. We were now no longer in the forest. We were now just on a plain black road, meant for cars, whilst sand surrounded us. The girl was short but not too short for me. _

_ We were in the plain tan desert by now, still dancing away. Reese's grin softened to a wistful smile and she sighed, slightly sad. "What is it?" I questioned, concern washing over me. Where was Jasper when you needed him? Reese needed to feel happy not sad. "It's a horrible shame that you aren't real. I would've liked to meet you." She said softly, just barely breathing the words. Whilst the volume of her voice was low, the words struck me loud and clear. And they hurt. I would enjoy meeting her and so I would; on Monday. I grinned. "All things can change, Reason," I whispered into her ear. She grinned from ear to ear at this. She was spectacularly perfect. _

_ Now I would never pick on Edward, Jack, Emmett or Jasper on how they were 'whipped'. This girl had me 'whipped' in just one dream. I lifted her arm into the air and twirled her into a circle. Reese suddenly frowned. "You're going to have to leave me, aren't you," She sighed. I frowned. She was so smart too. It was entirely sad. "Just for a while," I said and reached out, holding her face in my hand. I gently stroked her face and she leaned into it, obviously enjoying the touch. "I promise I'll be back," I breathed to her. She nodded against my hand, her eyes closing just slightly. But you could never close your eyes in a dream. _

I dashed back to my house. I had to make sure she didn't see me. Well, she couldn't see me until Monday at least. _I have to meet her on Monday. _I doubted she'd even remember that dream so it would be perfectly fine. Most dreams that I entered were the silent ones that people would have at night. I couldn't just ignore her. I had to meet Reason within an appropriate setting. I entered the house, wondering just how I was gonna meet her.

This was when Edward entered the house from his own hunt. I had to quickly shift my mind to thoughts of school, of the hunt (that I'd accomplished before I'd found Reese). Edward nodded his acknowledgement before heading to the kitchen where Jacob was passed out. I chuckled at this. Just a little bit of a walk…. "I don't think he would appreciate that." Edward commented from the kitchen. I sighed my resignation and nodded. "Whatever," I muttered. Being a single vampire…you have nothing to do.

**PART 4: Reese's POV:**

Of course I should've laughed. It was Sunday, the day before school was back in session.

James was trying to make me laugh but I was too exhausted. "Stop being a dork," I yawned. I had gotten no sleep last night whatsoever. Ellie had called me up and told me all about how she was 'so excited to meet Chris'. I was about ready to chop off someone's head with a saber. James sighed his resignation and began to eat his food instead of playing with it to make a smiley face. I loved my brother; I know he loves me. But we were twins; we practically felt what the other felt. So he was happy when I was happy; he was sad when I was sad; we were both angry almost all the time (mainly because we were angry at each other).

"You should be excited; tomorrow we got that new kid in school, remember?" James tried. I rolled my eyes at him. "That's what kept me up all night, remember?" I reminded him. He sighed and nodded. "Whatever," He said. "If you're so tired, why are you up so early?" James asked. "I'm not; I never got to sleep." I sighed. It was true; I'd only just got off the PICD with Ellie a few moments before mom had called us down for breakfast. "I swear to god; I need to get that girl some calm pills." I joked. James snorted and shook his head in slight disbelief before taking an enormous chomp out of his pancakes.

"Just make sure she doesn't get an overdose." James joked back. I shook my head. "She'll need an overdose with Chris coming tomorrow." I said. James full out laughed at that and then went back to his food when he'd calmed down. "Now, good morning and goodnight," I said as I finished my food. I stood up, scooting my stool back and turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Mom questioned. "Bed," I answered briefly before taking a step past my mom to get to the stairs. I was too tired to make it to my bed. The second I made it to the stairs I just let myself drop. Exhaustion overcame my system and I was quickly welcomed into the pits of darkness.

—

Monday came too quickly with me sleeping Sunday away. I was quickly dressed in the morning after my morning shower. I wore a pair of black jeans along with a grey V-neck top with quarter-length sleeves and my peep-toe pumps. My dirty blond hair was messy but it was a cool-chic messy so I didn't bother in trying to comb it down. I grabbed my hipster and buckled it onto my belt loops before dashing down the stairs. "I'm leaving!" I called to the house. "Your brother already left so go on ahead. Love ya, sweetie!" Mom called to me. I smiled at this. "Love ya too!" I called back and rushed out of the house. I was two seconds from reaching the car door when it suddenly hit me.

It was just a flash but it seemed so familiar. My mystery Imp was there but we were…dancing? In the desert? I had no clue what was going on but it must've been from my lost dream, days ago. I quickly pulled myself into the car and pressed my thumb to the scanner. "Good morning, Reason," The male voice announced. Oh, yay! They changed it for me! "Good morning, Santana," I said to the car. "Destination?" Santana questioned. "Educational Institute of Halo, Washington," I announced. "_Destination: Educational Institute of Halo, Washington, status: approaching._" Santana announced before dashing off in the direction of school. Meanwhile I unclipped my Hipster and pulled out the Diary scroll. It had Elise's diary copied on it so I could read. I pressed my thumb to the lock and quickly unclipped it. I quickly roamed my eyes over the page I'd left off on. I had finished the diary just days ago but it was like a classical fiction novel. I still felt as though I was invading her personal documents.

I sighed and quickly reached up to the corner of the screen, pressing my finger to the holographic garbage bin. _Confirm that you wish to delete this document. _"Yes," I said to the scroll. _Deleted. _I sighed at this and pressed the blank document down in my lap. "Voice type," I demanded. "_Confirmed,_" The scroll announced to me. "Day of September 19th, 2830. Today Christopher Hale is meant to come to school however I truly know that he is a Cullen; an Imp. I know of their secret merely by reading Elise's diary. Yes, I do feel guilty. I've already finished it, though, and there's no going back." I said to the scroll and watched as the words appeared neatly typed on the holographic screen. "Ellie kept me up all night on Saturday and most of the morning on Sunday to tell me how 'excited' she is about Christopher coming to school." I said and glanced up at the road. We weren't near the school yet.

"I've been having these odd feelings, though. Before I entered this car I had a flash of a dream I'd lost days ago. And I've been drawing a mystery Imp. The Mystery Imp was in my dream. I have no clue what triggered this fantasy but if I spoke honestly, I don't want it to end." I said and my mouth broke into a smile. "I like seeing the Mystery Imp's face. I wish he was real but that's kind of impossible. He's beautiful. The Imps we have at school; Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Nessie, Alice and Jasper are nothing compared to this mystery Imp. Chris is also a Mason/Cullen/Hale but I doubt he'd be able to compare to him. If my mystery Imp was real, I'd no doubt jump him the second I saw him." I laughed to the scroll. "_Destination: Educational Institute of Halo, Washington; status: achieved._" Santana announced as we pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"I'll log later; Reason Faller," I said to the scroll. I quickly saved the document and clipped it back up before settling it in my Hipster and clipping that back onto my hip. I popped open the door and gently waited for it to lock. As soon as I was finished with my routine I headed to the spot Ellie and I usually met. Ellie was waving enthusiastically and I took in her look. She had gone all out for Chris today. The girl was wearing a pair of knee-length Capri's with a black and gray horizontally striped sweater all the way over her dainty hands and hugging her torso curves. She also wore her usual boots and then had pulled bangles and necklaces on every part she could. Her hair was straightened out and highlighted with a creamy color. My best friend looked like a model.

"You are ridiculous, ya know," I snickered to Ellie as I started past her to the domes. I wanted to get to class on time so that meant I had to go early. "Room 814A, please," I said to the dome as Ellie and I stepped in. "I don't understand why you aren't hyped up about this! I heard that Christopher is gorgeous, drop-dead." Ellie said. I had to snort at that. _Yep; definitely drop-dead. _"I doubt it, Ells," I said to her and sighed. "I honestly just think that you're overreacting." I said and shrugged. The dome announced our room achievement and I stepped out with a final wave. "See ya later, sweets," I called to her as I headed into the room. Mrs. Archer was behind her computer. "What ya doing?" I questioned her suspiciously as I saw her confused face. "We just had a class transfer from the new kid…" Mrs. Archer said and went back to typing, probably asking why Chris was transferring into her class.

I rolled my eyes and headed to my seat. I unclipped my hipster's latch and pulled out my drawing scroll. I stretched out the hologram to reveal a healthy size. I soon began to draw the eyes on my Mystery Imp, resigning to the need. "Ah, Chris!" I heard Mrs. Archer cry out. "You're early!" She cried out in surprise. I frowned at this but didn't look up. "Ah, your seat will be right over there; behind Reason; she's the girl that's…oh, well, you're the only two in the room. You should know who she is." Mrs. Archer rambled on nervously. I snorted at her rambling and shook my head in disapproval.

_I'm…just someone. _

I scribbled my stylus over the eyes to shade them a darker color.

_I doubt it. _

I could feel my head pulsate with the recollection of my lost dream. He was in my dream; my Mystery Imp. "What're you drawing?" A breathy, familiar voice questioned. I frowned and whipped my fingers across the hologram before he could notice what…he was an Imp. Right. I frowned and turned to him. But I was instantly shocked. It was the same familiar eyes, the same brown locks, the same chiseled chin, the same beautiful face. I blinked a few times; was I dreaming? Was this just my drawings getting to me? "I'm Chris," My mystery Imp said and held out his hand. _Would you like to dance? _

I felt my face heat up at the memory of the dream. "I'm Reason," I said cautiously and accepted his hand. Though it was cold, I could feel something there; a slight spark, an electric twinge. His hand clasped mine and we shook hands before I pulled mine back. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you," Chris apologized. When I looked at his face, it was full of sincerity. "It's alright; I've…been drawing for days. I can lose a few minutes of drawing." I joked. Chris chuckled a breathy chuckle and nodded his understanding. "Are you interested in art?" He questioned, curiosity etched onto his features. "Oh, um, maybe," I said and frowned at my stutter.

I never really stuttered; it took a lot to make me stutter. I suddenly regretted not combing my hair. "I don't know; my mom says I'm good but I don't really think so." I said. Did I really just mention my MOM? I sighed my defeat and shook my head at my own words while Chris chuckled.

_**Chris POV:**_

The second I stepped into the room I spotted her. She was even more beautiful than before. Though her hair was slightly messed up, it looked adorable on her. She must've only just gotten out of bed. I wondered curiously if she had breakfast yet. It can't be healthy for a human to not have breakfast. It seriously can't be healthy.

_You have to get a hold of yourself before Edward comes in. _I reminded myself. "Ah, Chris!" The teacher, Mrs. Archer, cried out. I frowned and turned to her. She was human but I suppose she was alright. She was just a bit young, nearing her thirties. Mrs. Archer had red hair down to her shoulders and was wearing a black shirt and a black pencil skirt along with a pair of black high heels. Her eyes were hazel and I regretted wasting my time on looking at her eyes or her at all. I didn't want to be evil but I just wanted to see Reason. That was why I transferred into this class. I peered over at Reason. She was shading in a pair of eyes…she must've been drawing a person.

A small pang of jealousy stung at me but I quickly put it in its place. I sighed and turned back to Mrs. Archer. "Your seat will be right over there, behind Reason; she's the girl that's…oh, well, you're the only two in the room. You should know who she is." Mrs. Archer rambled on. I offered a small smile to her. "Thank you," I said before heading to the desk behind Reason. I looked down at the drawing she was and curiosity got the better of me. It was a good thing I wasn't a cat.

"What're you drawing?" I questioned to her. She didn't seem so shocked as a bit offended and whipped the drawing off the hologram screen a bit faster than someone else could. I ignored the small pang of hurt when I realized I was a stranger to her. I guess we'd just have to come to terms.

**A/N: **_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This will be a little like TWILIGHT, a little mixed. This is also a SEASON 2 story so please enjoy the second season of my stories. I LoVE U's alls. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 1:**

His soft breathy chuckle was like music to my ears; a symphony made for only me. But that thought was ridiculous, wasn't it. The thought that any noise that escaped this wonderful Imp's lips would be dedicated to only me, I mean. Still I was glad that at least once in my life I was subjected to such sweet music. "Actually I've wondered whether I should go down the road of an artíst." Chris joked. My mind went to my earlier journal entry as I grinned and laughed at his joke. In my journal entry I'd said that I would 'jump' my Mystery Imp the second that I saw him (if he were real). Was that what this flirting was leading up to? Or was I just deluding myself into believing a personality and face that I'd imagined? Or was it just plausible that I was still asleep, dreaming happily?

If I was insane I want you to take me to a nuthouse and allow me to live my life fully insane for the rest of it. If I'm dreaming, allow me to be comatose for as long as you can let me. But the thought of this being a dream was what, in fact, convinced me it wasn't a dream for you truly never believe yourself to be in a dream when in the subconscience. "I don't really think I'll end up an artist." I said seriously to Chris. He furrowed his brow ever so cutely before speaking. "Why not?" He inferred. I frowned at my Mystery Imp. "I don't know. I don't really think I'd like to be one." I answered simply.

Dings and other alerts to the electro-domes echoed through the room now, alerting us of the presences of our fellow students. Soon the room was brimming with students and several wanted to welcome Chris to our class and school. I ignored this for he wasn't mine. He was the public's if he so pleased to be. In fact, I don't think he'd ever want to be mine. I directed my attention, instead, to my scroll and began to doodle. It was a simple doodle of intersecting lines and nothing but my Picasso-like imagination rather than the detailed sketches I'd panned out on my Mystery Imp as a subject.

Seconds before the bell droned, the final electro-dome opened up to reveal Chris's family members entering the classroom. I kept my eyes trained on my scroll this time instead of watching as Edward approached his seat beside me. "Hello, Edward." Chris greeted his "brother". Edward turned in his seat with an eyebrow raised. "Well, this is intriguing news." Edward murmured as he glanced over Christopher. I was guessing now that Ed didn't know that Chris had transferred into this class. "Wanted to be near you, Eddie boy," Chris joked. I snorted from my seat as I scribbled over my scroll once more.

I was bored with doodling though and I wanted (badly) to get back to my sketch on Christopher Hale, my not-so-Mystery Imp. I suppose I couldn't call him that anymore seeing as he was discovered or rather his identity had been discovered. I stealthily slid my scroll screen over so that I could access the Vampire2 file. I was glad that the name wasn't shown just yet and the face on the sketch was near unidentifiable. It was then that I noticed a buzz around me. I soon realized that Edward and Christopher were having a private conversation in that too-low tone that Elise had mentioned in her diary.

"I just met Reese over here." Christopher abruptly said. I blinked away from my sketch, watching as in my shock a single black streak had marred my sketch. I grimaced at the disgusting stain that crossed over the wings and the face of the sketch. "Damn it," I murmured under my breath as I reached up to the tool bar. I quickly pressed the curved arrow that indicated an UNDO button. "Oh, you did, did you?" Edward responded suspiciously. I sighed as I registered their conversation. They were talking as though I wasn't right here and yet I knew it was for my benefit. I suppose that if I hadn't heard them speak during this free time it would be too suspicious.

I looked over my sketch again, wondering what else I could do. Finally I decided to merely just do some shading and shadows. I marked an outline for a shadow on the ground beneath the kneeling Imp's form. "What were you two discussing?" Edward inferred with genuine curiosity. "We were talking about the road of an artíst." Christopher answered with yet another flourish. I rolled my eyes as I looked over my sketch once more before progressing with filling in the shadows. Edward peered over my shoulder onto my scroll but this didn't bother me. You couldn't identify the figure with the bat-like wings in this sketch. "I agree; that is rather remarkable." Edward admitted as he glanced over the sketch once more.

_Keep your mind focused. You don't want Edward to know that you know. _I chanted to myself. But why didn't I want him to know? Ah; it would get Elise into trouble was why. I remembered that it was _her_ diary that I had read and that it was _her_ photos that I had seen. I found Elise a good, trusting person and I didn't want to stain any part of her with my knowledge. Could Edward even read my mind? It had said in Elise's diary that Edward couldn't read the mind of a Breaker and so she was in the clear. But what about me? I was a normal human; he could obviously hear me.

I glanced up to look at Edward's expression, wondering what he thought of my thoughts. However Edward showed no response to my thoughts. "Who is this in your sketch?" Edward questioned. I blinked, shocked as I stared at my sketch. But if he'd read my mind then he surely would've known that it was Christopher. So…was my mind unaccessible? "Just a random person; I found him on the streets when out one night and I decided to draw him with these wings the next day." I lied swiftly (to save my own ass) as I shrugged. Edward nodded absently as he looked at the sketch with what appeared to be genuine curiosity.

"He seems familiar." Edward murmured absently as he peered at the sketch. I shrugged as I turned to find Christopher almost…pouting? "What?" I asked, shocked as I found his expression slightly put out. "You let him look at your drawing but you pulled it away when I was looking." Chris said almost childishly. I smiled at the tone in his voice. Though immature it was adorable on him. "It's a different sketch." I replied. Edward chuckled smugly as he turned to the front just as Mrs. Archer seemed about right to start the class.

I tuned out Christopher's introduction to the class and Mrs. Archer's opening to the video that she was about to put on about the technology of today or something or other. As the film droned on dully I stared at my sketch. The figure was knelt onto his knees, both hands splayed parallel to the knees and his hair shadowing over his face. The wings hung limply on the figure's back, melding slowly into the pale white skin. I practiced some finishing touches on the sketch before I decided to put it away. That was when I realized just what we were watching.

"O' Romeo, o' Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?" Juliet's melodious voice echoed into the room. I turned my eyes to the video, just now realizing that maybe it wasn't just some educational video. Edward's eyes were glued to the screen in wistful reminisce. Nessie was over across the room with Jacob at her side, both looking rather joyous with themselves. Chris, meanwhile, was staring at the screen rather intently. This made me curious as to what was bothering him.

**PART 2: Chris's PoV:**

I watched as Juliet strolled onto the balcony yet in the corner of my eye I could spot Reason, my angel, finishing up her sketch. The sketch seemed so detailed, so perfect in my eyes. Every detail popped out at me and yet the mixtures of the colors created an obvious subtlety. She only looked up when she found herself with nothing else to do on the sketch. I watched every motion as though it were slow, dragged through water. Every perfect motion that she made seemed so graceful, so elegant I had no choice but to watch her in awe even if it was in a subtle manner. Edward was always entranced with this movie, saying that it was a link he and Bella had had once and always. He was always the poetic justice.

In full truth the movie had once seemed ridiculous to me. The idea that someone would commit such easy suicide to be with someone that they loved like a lover or a family member used to be unfathomable to me. Now, with Reason sitting in front of me, I could fathom it all too much. The idea of Reason ever hurt was painful to me. It wasn't as Edward had described his beginning with Bella, where her blood had called to him and he had fallen in love with the person that she was. It wasn't how Rosalie and Emmett had started where she had rescued him from a grizzly far too late and had turned him through sheer recognition. No; if anything this relation was closer to Alice's and Jasper's love. That one love had been where Alice had known it would work out, that he was hers and she was his. And though I didn't have the reassurance of a second sight, I somehow knew the same with Reason and me.

Then I thought of Jacob's and Renesmee's arranged match. Jacob had imprinted on her and fell in love with her at first sight. Perhaps, my love to Reason was more like theirs? Edward flinched from his seat, obviously having heard my thoughts. I grimaced as I thought of how I'd have to deal with his lecture later on the human-love system. But I did intend to set out for Reason. No matter what I wanted to at least have a chance with her before I gave into all self-pity of the difference between our species. I wanted a chance and I was obliged to one.

Reason looked up at the screen, seemingly entranced with the movie as she tilted her head in a curious fashion. Soon the words of Juliet's passion was entranced in her and she was left, absent and concentrated on the movie with her lips parted partially, her eyes narrowed in concentration and all other noise left out of her system, away from her consciousness. I watched in fascination as the girl, the angel, leaned back in her seat so much that I could smell the vanilla-scented shampoo on her hair. She was fascinating in the most today.

Edward furrowed his brow in irritation. I suppose he had been wonderfully reminiscing on his and Bella's so-called link to this movie when he'd been so "rudely" interrupted by my thoughts. "You have an infatuation," He breathed into the air, far too low for anyone to hear. I frowned at this. "And with Bella, you hadn't?" I breathed back. I wondered curiously if Jacob and Renesmee could hear or even if the others in our family could hear. I doubted so. Edward took a sharp intake of breath and shook his head marginally. "What is your fascination with this girl?" Edward questioned, obviously genuinely curious.

I thought on my answer. I had no answer for this for I had no real reason behind this true infatuation other than her beauty. "I suppose it could be her dreams." I breathed over to Edward, so quiet even I had trouble hearing it. Edward frowned at this before speaking without moving his lips. "When did you have the chance?" Edward questioned. I sighed as I remembered the night that I had almost hunted her. I had to explain mentally, to show my thoughts in the matter. Edward saw her dream. "Interesting indeed," Edward agreed finally after a moment.

"It is a question of what you plan to do." Edward sighed in my direction. I frowned at this. "I plan to give myself a fighting chance." I answered just as quietly. And that was exactly what I planned to do; I planned to give myself a damn fighting chance.

**PART 3: Reason PoV:**

I entered the cafeteria just as silently as every other day. Despite Chris's arrival it was still a Monday. This meant that it was the beginning of a week and this was utterly exasperating. Just the thought of the crazy week before us had me exhausted in my seat. Ellie was already seated at our usual table as I entered and settled in my seat with my tray. I sighed as I punched in the code for soup and pressed my thumb to the scanner. "I heard you got Chris in your first hour." Ellie began conversationally. Well, it has been three hours; definitely long enough for her to gain that info.

"Yes, I did." I answered her as my soup arrived. I snatched my apple juice up just in time before I dipped my spoon into my soup. Ellie grinned at me, all excitement hidden behind her mischief. "What happened?" She asked eagerly as she bit into her muffin. I rolled my eyes at the girl as I opened up my Hipster. I pulled out my scroll that I'd been sketching in and quickly unlocked it. I had to tell her this part. If I wasn't going to tell her anything about Elise or the Imp factor then I had to tell her about my sketches.

I opened up the most identifiable file and handed it to my best friend. Ellie accepted the scroll and looked over the holographic sketch. "This is good," She admitted as she picked up her muffin yet again. "That was drawn Thursday." I told her as I watched over her expression. Ellie's eyes widened. "But…I thought you said you hadn't met him yet!" Ellie whined as she looked over the sketch again. "I hadn't; that's what bugs me." I murmured to her. Ellie furrowed her brow before quickly latching the scroll and handing it back to me to lock. I obediently pressed my thumb to the scanner before replacing it in my Hipster. "Then how…?" Ellie trailed off, looking at me with suspicion in her features.

I shrugged simply and fished my spoon to my mouth, clad with veggies and noodles. "Do you think you're psychic?" Ellie stage-whispered to me. I rolled my eyes at my best friend before shaking my head. "No, you ding-dong; I don't think I have any psychic ability." I said. Ellie cringed back at my biting tone as she shrugged it off and examined her tray with distaste. She never was the hungriest eater. "Miss Faller, do you believe in fate…?" Ellie asked with a sly cat's curl on her lips. I rolled my eyes but this was an obvious thing. Of course I believed in fate. Then Ellie blanched. I blinked at my best friend. "This is a sign," Ellie murmured.

"A sign of what, Ells?" I questioned my best friend. Ellie rolled her eyes before leaning in and genuinely whispering rather than leaving it out in the open as her usual theatrical self would. "Think about the legends, Reese. The old folk tales that our parents used to tell us…how these creatures would have special visions a short period before their transformation…" Ellie said. I sighed as I realized what she was talking about. I whispered back. "You mean Breakers?" I murmured to Ellie. In full truth, it wasn't entirely insane. I mean, I sat next to an Imp for Christ's sake and across the room was a shape-shifter and half-Imp. Was it entirely not plausible that I might be something that's actually known for thinking it was human? Yes, it was impossible.

"You're dreaming up fairy tales, Ells." I said aloud as I went back to my soup. Then I realized that we had been leaning forward and that my boob had gone straight into my soup. I groaned as the hot liquid seeped into my sweater. "Damn it," I hissed under my breath as I punched in the code for clean-up. Soon enough there was a sample spritzer of stain-remover and a napkin. I sprayed on the stain-remover before using the napkin to bleat it in.

"It's entirely sane, Reese." Ellie protested. I rolled my eyes at my best friend. I knew that Breakers were real with Elise as an example. However it was insanely untrue that I was one. "No, it's not." I disagreed. And to me, that was the end of the conversation.

—

"Voice type," I ordered my scroll as I shut my door. "Soundproof," I commanded the door. I heard a slight noise before the light above the handle glowed an ominous green. _"Voice type confirmed._" My scroll confirmed for me. I sighed and settled down at my desk. "Day of September 23rd, 2830. I just woke up from another dream with Chris in it. It was mostly odd because I can actually remember this one in full clarity. I can remember every grain of sand, every step of our feet, and every word of my dream. I just can't get it out of my mind. I know that he's an Imp and I know that I shouldn't get involved with one. Then there's the subject of my sketches. I drew my Mystery Imp's face on Thursday and he showed up yesterday. I'm getting…worried. Ellie says stuff about the legends of a Breaker and I'm all of a sudden beginning to show signs of one." I announced quietly so that my family wouldn't hear.

"In the legends it says that Breakers are beings that are meant to be superior to other races. Breakers are meant to be like the police of all races; vampires, werewolves, and other Breakers alike would have to obey to the stronger ones. I know that Breakers exist from reading Elise's diary however…the thought that I could be one, be a Breaker, seems to become less and less elusive than it once was. I'm not sure if I should be happy, excited about becoming a stronger being or if I should be afraid or nervous that I might screw it up or that it might be painful." I said to the scroll. My voice lilted with uncertainty and I was ashamed that I didn't even know what I felt. It was my mind, my body, and I had no clue how I was feeling. To tell you the truth, it might have been a mixture of all the feelings I had just expressed to the diary scroll.

"Elise spoke of her transformation days after in her diary however it doesn't go into details. Or rather it didn't go into details. The diary is no longer in existence. I burned the book and I deleted the copied files. I no longer want to be connected to such an intimate detail in someone's life. To know what someone thought at a point in their life, to know what their feelings were; it's all too intimate for a stranger." I explained. I stood up from my desk, beginning to go from one end of the rug to the other. "I know that Christopher Hale is an Imp or a vampire. I know that…and that doesn't matter. It does not matter that he is one." I said.

And it was true; none of the fact that Chris was a vampire mattered. All that mattered was how I felt and this feeling was for certain. No one could ever tell me otherwise. "I am in love with Christopher Hale."

**PART 4: Christopher PoV:**

I decided not to delve into her mind tonight. I did watch her sleep, though. I could understand now just why it was that Edward watched Bella sleep when she had been human and why he watched Renesmee sleep at night. The peace of a loved one was like the ultimate gift; to know that they are at peace at least once a day is the most beautiful thing in the world. But Reason was more beautiful.

As she lay in her bed, her body was clothed in a black camisole and grey boxer-briefs for a woman that hung lightly on her hips, showing her navel and some skin beneath. She had pulled on a thin black robe and had decided not to take it off before going under her covers. For a while, she had paced, speaking unheard words to what I assumed was her diary in voice-type. She seemed concerned, troubled, and grieving. It was despairing to watch her like this.

The wind rattled against the windows and the trees as I watched her. Reason lay in her bed, her blond hair splayed around her gentle face on the pillow, her blue eyes shielded from the world into a slumber that we could not achieve. Her breathing was steady by the looks of it and she lay on her side, facing the window. I knew that things could not go on like this. If I wanted a fighting chance then I could not stalk the one that I courted. I could not just watch her day and night and just expect her to succumb to me. I had to actually try. I had to get to know her, to find the reason that she lived. I had to know her deepest thoughts but not by intrusion. I had to know _her_.

A brush came to my side, indicating another's presence. Still, I showed no sign of moving. "Is this her house?" Edward questioned. I finally looked toward him, my annoyance clear in my expression. Who other's house would it be? Edward chuckled at my annoyance as he turned back towards the house. "I suppose she is rather peaceful." He admitted to me with a brief shrug as he jammed his hands into his pockets. I turned back to the window, instantly forgetting my irritation at my brother as my eyes lay upon her graceful form. I wished she could forever be that peaceful, to know what it was like to be calm.

"She was…troubled earlier." I admitted to Edward, choking on finding the words to describe her actions of grief. Edward furrowed his brow at me. "Well, I can't read her mind to figure such out. Why don't you go into her dreams?" Edward asked. I frowned at my brother before realizing that I couldn't think of my earlier reason. Then I remembered. "I want to respect at least some of her privacy. I want to know her thoughts by knowing her, not by knowing her dreams." I responded. Edward nodded wisely. He'd been a vampire for longer than I and I had to respect his wisdom.

"So, you are going to get close to her." Edward stated his conclusion. I nodded in confirmation as I stared upon her sleeping form. Then I remembered her pacing, her contorted expression with the furrowed brows and the flared nostrils. She had definitely been troubled. "She looked ready to rip her hair out in frustration or fear. From what, I have no clue." I entertained to Edward. Ed looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Though he showed a calm façade, his eyes glittered with interest. "I'll have to ask her tomorrow." I encouraged. Edward nodded thoughtfully, his mind reeling and his battles debating. He was keeping something from me.

"She was shocked to see you." Edward informed me. I blinked at my brother unnecessarily. "Why?" I asked. It couldn't have been from the sheer shock of a vampire's beauty, could it have been? "She recognized you from somewhere though I haven't the slightest where she saw you." Edward played. I frowned at him. Had Reason and I met before? I would think that I would remember. "And the conversation that she and her friend had the other day was…intriguing." He said. I sighed in irritation at my brother. What was he getting at? I hadn't heard their conversation as I had once again tried to respect her privacy.

"They were talking about Breakers, Christopher."

I was instantly stunned still as I heard of the information from Edward. Elise, my "sister", was accounted as a Breaker, an immortal creature almost as damned as us however many people would choose to be a Breaker over a vampire. Elise had gone through a transformation briefly before I had entered the family and I had heard of what issues it had caused. The Volturi, for one thing, had been alerted as to the re-existence of the race. It had been a fight and a large one at that. Eventually everyone came to a treaty for peace. Elise would not work against the Volturi and they would not attempt to kill her (again).

Though Elise had trouble with letting the Volturi's actions go unpunished she was only one of her kind and the rest had either died out or had gone into hiding. What concerned me more, however, was that Reason had been speaking of Breakers. Surely she could not so quickly be informed of our existence. Even if she was, then was that the reason for her being distraught? It hurt to believe that I, my family and I, could have been the reason for such uncertainty in dear Reason.

"What about them?" I asked gravely as I turned my eyes to the ground and my ear to my brother. "They were speaking of the legends of visions before a transformation. They were also speaking of the possibility that Reason could be transforming into one." Edward informed me. I blanched instantly. Such serious words accounted in such a calm tone. How could this possibly be? But with more thought I believed it more and more. Reason was incredibly beautiful, entirely perceptive, and she had grace that could be impossible for a human. Then again, it could just be in my mind. For all I knew I was blinded by love and she was actually as clumsy as I heard Bella had been.

"No, I agree with the theory." Edward abruptly said, snapping me away from my thoughts. I frowned at my brother and shook my head. "No, she can't be a Breaker." I entertained in denial. Of course, my mind was already convinced and I was only denying the truth.


End file.
